


Non Compos Mentis

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Dark Humor, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Insanity, Music, Not really it's more fun that expected, Playlist, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: What is a man but the sum of his memories? We are the stories we live! The tales we tell ourselves!A surprisingly cheerful playlist for Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16. Or it could just be the lack of sanity talking.





	

 

Listen to **[HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/4IvjqkezW0KqiwGWe3CnYw)**

 

 **The Beginning**  
Prelude in C-Sharp Minor (No. 2), Op. 3 // Sergei Rachmaninoff

Mowgli's Road // Marina and the Diamonds

Half Crazy // Jukebox The Ghost

Non Compos Mentis // Midnight Syndicate

Haunted by Screams // Myuu

 **The Nothing**  
No Light, No Light (Breakage's One Moment Less for Mortimer Mix) // Florence  & The Machine

Cage of Solitude // Midnight Syndicate

Volatile Times // IAMX

Schizophrenia // Jukebox The Ghost

 

 **The End**  
I've Seen It All // Björk

The 2nd Law: Isolated System // Muse

Pound Of Flesh // Regina Spektor

The 2nd Law: Unsustainable // Muse

Assassin's Creed 3 Theme // Lara de Wit


End file.
